


Where The Lost Things Are

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Disney Fairies, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 22 Disney Fairies AUHeadcanons for this AU
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Where The Lost Things Are

Finally a chance to show off my bizarre amount of knowledge from the Disney Fairies movies

  * They're all in pixie hollow. 
  * Marinette is a tinker-talent fairy
  * Adrien is Light-talent fairy
  * Chloé is 100% a pixie dust fairy
  * I don't make the rules
  * Onto the bats
  * Tim is also a fellow tinker fairy 
  * The shenanigans those two would get up to! 
  * Bruce would probs be one of the minister dudes. 
  * Damian is a animal fairy, Dick probably a water fairy, Jason is fast flying fairy Okay bc they don't actually have parents or families in the same way humans would, the Bats became acquainted because Bruce was Dicks water fairy mentor or something. And he became attached 
  * Jason was caught testing out his fast flying skills while stealing lost things from Bruce. Of course Bruce took him under his wing 
  * (no pun intended) 
  * Tim heard all the stories about Jason and Dick and how they made fairy history by inventing and perfecting techniques from their respective talent. 
  * He was inspired by them to make inventions for all the talents. 
  * When Bruce found out he was like, "!!!!!" 
  * Damian was obviously a very angry fairy and he was only kind to animals 
  * I don't make the rules. 
  * Tim accidentally stepped on a squirrel tail and Damian was pissed and tried to hurt him for hurting the squirrel 
  * (keep in mind fairies are like a fifteenth of the size of a squirrel and would not have hurt a squirrel by stepping on its tail) 
  * Bruce found them fighting and immediately broke it up and lectured them. 
  * And again Bruce took him under his wing. 
  * Marinette was a new fairy and immediately chosen as a tinker fairy. 
  * She and Adrien became friends after he almost blinded her with sunlight. 
  * Chloé and Marinette only really became friends because of Adrien. 
  * Back to Timari. 
  * After Marinette was 'born' she met Tim after finding his broken machine and fixing it
  * He couldn't figure out how to make it work and this new fairy comes along and she does. 
  * He's immediately in love. 
  * Like he sees her testing it after fixing it and dies from lovey doveyness. 
  * And that's all I really have lmao



**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
